Full Metal One Shot
by Gray Tasare
Summary: One shot reflections of various characters on what could have happened if they did or didn't do it. This is my experiment on my favorite FMA pairings.Rated T to be sure but it's not really all that.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Credit for the wonderful world of Full Metal Alchemist goes to Hiromu Arakawa, of course. It's not good practice to randomly change point-of-views and storylines but what the heck, my short attention span demands it and just doing an experiment. As indicated, one shot stories which dabbles on my favorite FMA pairings. Hoping for some reviews for inspiration._

All it takes is one shot at it. Now or never, and maybe regret it forever.

All it takes is literally one shot to snipe the Ishvalan consumed by madness, despair and hatred to save the Flame Alchemist from getting his head ripped off during the traumatic war long ago so he could be here by her side right now.

Then there's always another year to apply for the Alchemist examination but he chose to do it that year so he can have headstart to getting back his brother's body.

The "soon-to-be-heir" of Xing isn't spared either from making princely choices especially when it comes to the frightening prospect of actually asking old man Fu regarding the matter of Lan Fan.

Jean Havoc is a man who never gives up but this time it all depends on how his fight or flight decision goes.

And who could forget Hohenheim's leap of faith in trying to get Trisha Elric to fall for him when he's practically her great grandfather?


	2. Lucky Hit

**Lucky hit**

_Please don't die._

"Hey, lady, watch it!"

I ignored whoever it was. The rear view mirror told me he was a fruit peddler as bystanders rushed to pick up rolling fresh produce from the pavement. Normally, I wouldn't drive a military vehicle at speeds unheard of through the busy streets of Central, but right now, I didn't give a damn. I had to get there. I had to get to the Colonel.

_This is all my fault. _But who would have thought that one day off-duty would turn out like this? Yesterday, the Colonel had even joked that it was like coming home to our old headquarters in the East. "Team Mustang" had even prepared a picnic basket for the love of all that is good and kind! But the only difference was, the Colonel was coming there as Fuhrer and it was for a routine check. My plans for the said day included relaxing massages at a nearby spa with Sciezka, Maria and Rebecca. Can't a woman get a girl's day out for once?

Then in the middle of it all, Sergeant Brosh had rushed in much to the surprise (and anger) of other customers and dropped the news: someone had ambushed the Fuhrer's convoy.

Sweat rolled down my chin, and maybe some even got to my eyes because everything was watery and blurry all of a sudden. Of all the days I had chosen not to stand behind the man I had supported all this time and it had to be today._ Colonel. _After all this time, he still is and forever will be my colonel.

By the time I saw the pillar of smoke on the highway, my heart was pounding in my ears. _Oh my god. _It reminded me of the Flame Alchemist's inferno during the Ishval days. I pulled the car to a grinding halt, only a few millimeters short of a group of uniformed men. They stood frozen, probably because they expected me to be with the Fuhrer but here I was.

"She- she nearly ran over my leg…"

"Shut up! That's the Fuhrer's trusted aide!"

One of them was quick to salute. I returned it despite my civilian attire. "What happened?" It was hard to keep my voice from shaking.

"There was an attack on the convoy, Ma'am. No one expected it," he faltered, "the perpetrators are yet to be identified. But we are on hot pursuit!"

"I don't give a damn if you can't find those bastards right now! Where is the Colo-?" I froze. My head was throbbing. I covered my eyes with my hand. The scorching sun was dizzying. "I'm sorry. Where is the Fuhrer?"

"Lieu- Brig. General Hawkeye!" Out of the crowd an ash-blonde, bordering on brown, came out gasping for breath. His gold-brown eyes were familiar but I couldn't quite place it somehow. I felt like vomiting.

He straightened up and sensing that I didn't know who he was, said: "It's me. Alphonse Elric."

"Alphonse-kun," I repeated.

He nodded. "It happened so fast. One moment we were driving with Winry-chan and Garfield-san, then there was an explosion before us. We heard gunfire but before the dust cloud disappeared, the culprits were gone," he paused. "Nii-san wanted to go after them but since we were with Winry and the Fuhrer was badly wounded-"

I don't recall grabbing him by the collar, but when my voice came out, my hands were full. "Is he?" I choked and let him go to cover my face.

"We couldn't wait for a response team, so they took him to the hospital," Al continued. "It looked like he took the brunt of it on purpose to protect the others." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nii-san wouldn't stop calling him an 'idiot colonel.'"

I shook my head. _Typical of you, Roy Mustang. _"Let's go, Alphonse-kun." He followed me to the car.

Crash! Leaves fell on the glass, already webbed with cracks. My head hurt more on the inside than the outside. I lifted my forehead from the steering wheel and stared blearily at my hands, white-knuckled from gripping it too tightly. "I-I'm so sorry, Al," I stammered.

He gulped but if he was mad at me for crashing headlong into a tree in front of the hospital, he didn't show it. "It's okay, Hawkeye-sama," he replied, "I'll take care of this. You go see the Fuhrer."

I looked at his earnest expression and nearly broke down right then and there. "Thank you." Was all I could say before I kicked open the semi-crushed door and ran up the hospital steps.

If the doctors hadn't led me straight to his room, perhaps I would have pointed my gun at them. Thankfully that was not the case. I opened the door and everyone was there, blocking a bed surrounded by pale green hospital curtains. Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman…they looked sheepishly at me. All of them were bruised here and there but otherwise seemed fine.

"Lieu-"

"What were you idiots doing when this happened? You were supposed to protect him!" I screamed, unable to contain it any longer. "You could have been all killed; he could have died. You call yourselves men of the military. It was an open highway, how can you have not seen anything coming for miles?"

They huddled together, pale-faced and silent. Yes, even the usually stoic Breda. But all I wanted to do was beat the truth out of them, to find out how this could have happened and to feel that it could have gone another way. I needed-

"Lieutenant."

I stopped.

A shadow moved and drew the curtain open to reveal a man nearly covered in bandages. "You're disturbing me," he said, face dead serious.

I knew I was red in the face. What else could be this warm feeling?

"Brig. General Hawkeye," Fuery approached me with a wet washcloth, "please, you're bleeding."

My hand tentatively felt the spot on my temple that hit the steering wheel. I nodded and took a seat, allowing Fuery to put a bandage on my head. When it was done, the Colonel asked them to leave. And they did without a moment's hesitation. I looked at my heels, one had already broken when I ran out of the spa.

"It's not their fault they could be as prudent as you," the Colonel said. When I said nothing, I could sense he was frowning. "Can't you come a bit closer? It's hard to lift my head."

I did as I was told but still looked down.

"What's with the face?" He took in what I was wearing and sighed. Sometimes I don't even know why this guy looks me up and down when he knows I don't wear revealing outfits like his dates usually wear.

"I failed you, Sir." I answered. "I am not worthy to become your Executive Aide."

He laughed and suddenly wheezed. Red stained his bandages on his side. When he had recovered, he said seriously, "you never failed me. Not even when we were in Ishval."

I closed my eyes. If he had only known. That day, when Hughes pointed me out to him as the Hawk's Eye, has also been the day he could have died. If that shot had missed, then there would have been no Colonel Mustang here right now. If it had missed and I fired again, nothing would have come out because I had forgotten to check and load a new set of ammunition. Roy Mustang would have died right there and then because of a subordinate who didn't do her duty right.

Before I knew it, I was crying in front of the man who had saved me many times from wanting to give up and just die.

"You look so beautiful when you cry," a soothing voice suddenly said, its owner's hand wiping the tears off my cheek. "It makes every man's heart melt to see such a strong woman become vulnerable." He cupped my face and lifted it slightly so I could look into his eyes.

"But you look more beautiful when you smile," he said, "and as Fuhrer, I will only let beautiful women watch my back."

I rested my cheek on his hand, holding onto it as if my life depended on it. "Every shot that I've made…" I answered, "I shoot only for you, Sir."


	3. The groundbird

**The groundbird**

"_Aaaugh! Where did you get that?"_

"_I picked it up from the ground."_

"_Stupid, return it! Return it now!"_

"_Why? It already fell from the tree."_

"_Do you have any idea how hard it is to build a nest? Someone's gonna look for it. It might belong to the groundbird!"_

Now that I think about it, it was more stupid to believe in Winry. I mean, a groundbird? Whoever's heard of such a thing? Chicken or quail or turkey could've been a better term. Typical Winry.

I looked past my right shoulder and there sat a huge armor. Mom would've told us to put it back in Hohenheim's room or something like that, and she would've blown a stack if I told her that Al was in there. Then when you lift the head to look, it would be empty. I'd insist Al was there and no one would believe me…until it spoke.

How many days have it been since…I don't want to remember right now. The automail is already killing me, I don't need nightmares at night to keep me screaming. That would be embarrassing since Winry's just upstairs and she's a girl. Do you have any idea how stupid it is for a girl to come crying to you when you're the one whose body is giving one hell of a fight being attached to wires and all that mechanical stuff I can't even pronounce?

The armor wasn't talking to me right now. I wish it would.

"Oi, Al."

It didn't even flinch. I repeated myself. When it still didn't answer, I threw my pillow at it.

"Nee-san!"

"That's for not respecting your brother. What are you, deaf?" I replied, holding back tears from the pain surging through my muscles right after I threw the darn pillow. "Hey. What do you think of that man's offer? You know, the one who came with his girlfriend."

Al finally stood up and put the pillow behind my head. For a pretty big and metal guy, he's very gentle. Always have been. People say he takes after mom. And those who say I take after that man gets it.

"Winry says she wasn't his girlfriend. She talked to her. They're both in the military, nee-san," Al said, shaking a bottle of milk in front of me. "You said you drank it! How are you going to get better if you don't drink your milk?"

"Nuh-uh. Milk is stupid."

"Drink it, nee-san!"

"Waaaah! The person who discovered milk should be sentenced to death!"

A wrestling match ensued and was suddenly put to a stop by a wrench that felt more like a jackhammer, that suddenly appeared from the doorway. "You idiots! Do you want to die?"

We looked on. "Ah. Winry."

She scowled at me and promptly checked my newly-fitted automail, deliberately twisting things here and then until I felt like my nose was bleeding to death. When things have quieted down I sat up and pushed back my hair.

"Hey. What'ya gonna do if we go away for a while?" I asked.

She looked up surprised. "Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay with me and grandma."

"I was thinking," I replied, "about that man-Mustang's- offer. It could be the only way to get Al and me back to, you know, normal."

That went well; it earned me another hit from Winry's wrench.

"Stupid! I'm gonna die early because of you!" I retaliated. To my surprise, Winry was sniffling. I looked away. "Why are you crying? You're not the one whose head is going to split open."

She thrust up her chin defiantly. "Because you always say the meanest things. You're a kid, why would you join the military? Don't you remember that people who join the military go away and never come back?"

Al lifted his head, obviously understanding that she meant her parents. But this was different.

"We'd definitely come back. It's just that…we have to find what we're looking for before someone takes it away and it never returns. It may not be real to them, but it's real to us," Al answered.

I swung my feet off the bed. "Winry, if Al and I don't try to get what we've lost now, we may never do."

She stood up and without another word, stalked off.

Al stood up to follow her but I quickly grabbed his arm. "This isn't about her Al. She's not the one who sinned."

"Nee-san."

I tried to grin. "Heck, no one's found the philosopher's stone right? And if we don't start now, we're going to be old geezers by the time we do. How would we face Winry then?"

Al paused, finger on his chin. "I guess so, she'd never marry old geezers."

"What's that about?" I clenched my fist, "I mean, as long as the invitation stands, it's a faster way to get in. And I don't think that man and his girlfriend won't forget kids like us that easy." I held out my clenched fist. "You don't have to go with me but-"

"No way I'm going to let you go off on your own! Who's going to make you drink your milk so you'd get taller? Even Grandma Pinako says this is the age of growth-spurts…"

I shook my head. "Hey, it's now or never, Al."


	4. Through open eyes

**Through open eyes**

_It's not a big deal. After all, I'm just a future emperor requesting bodyguards. So why do I feel like a schoolboy asking someone else's dad if I could date his daughter?_

That's plain stupid because that's not the case at all, right?

Breathe in. Breathe out. It's easy- when it's still in your head. But each time I go out of my quarters and walk towards the training grounds, I suddenly have the sudden urge to lift weights or go to the royal toilet or something else.

"All you have to do," I told myself in the mirror, "is to stride in there, call old man Fu, wait for him to bow and all that etiquette stuff and casually say: 'I need people to be with, day and night. One of them happens to be your daughter.'"

That sounds perverted.

I banged my head on the wall on the balcony then stared into the courtyard where the elite force was practicing their drills. For assassins, they're pretty good. They had to be if they're going to serve the future emperor, who happens to be the most handsome candidate and standing right here. I squinted in the afternoon sun to concentrate on the most promising of them all.

That person had all of those burly guys on their backs in no time and was, at present, subduing a behemoth guard by thrusting his arm into a chicken wing and body-slamming him into the dirt. Ooh, that must hurt.

I just wish they hadn't worn their masks today. It's something handed down from one generation to another, sure, but there was something about not seeing someone's eyes that disconcerts me. It's as if they're hiding something. But who am I kidding? At least none of them could actually see how beautiful she was. How her eyes shone like stars in the night sky and how her cheeks blushed each and every time I managed to catch a glimpse of her without her mask on.

"Waaaaah!"

What the hell was I thinking about Lan Fan? She was, after all, old man Fu's protégé. Their family had served my family for generations so it was probably natural of me to get attached to them, right? I breathed out, cold sweat inexplicably forming on my forehead.

_Just go already. Immortality won't just come to you._

I looked behind me and caught a glimpse of myself in the full-sized mirror inside the room. Great. Just great. I'm hearing voices in my head again. I sighed. But you had to admit he's right- I'm right. All I have to do is walk in there, call old man Fu and … lifting weights sounds good right now, doesn't it?

_Idiot. The emperor doesn't have forever and neither do you._

I smiled to myself, straightening up and walking slowly towards the door. "Not when I have the philosopher's stone," I said, pulling open the huge double doors before me while laughing.

And nearly walked straight into old man Fu and Lan Fan.

My eye twitched. How on earth did they get there to here in such a short time?

Both bowed low. "Apologies, young master. We-"

There was an awkward silence.

Then Lan Fan burst out, "we thought we heard other voices in the royal chamber and though the young master was in danger!"

Even through the white and black mask I knew that she was looking straight into my eyes and I into hers for that brief moment. But as soon as she had realized this, she nearly thrust her face onto the floor muttering apologies.

I really don't know why but…it just made me sad seeing that.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Fu ventured out.

I turned my attention to him. If now wasn't the time to reveal my secret quest to go on a life-threatening journey to cross the desert in search for something as vague as the stone of immortality, I'll be damned. But not with Lan Fan around. I'll probably be a mumbling pile of jelly by the time I get to the part asking them to accompany me if she keeps looking at my feet like that.

"You are dismissed, Lan Fan. I need to talk to your grandfather in private," I said in my most authoritative tone. She seemed a bit flustered but obeyed nonetheless. As she was quickly disappearing from the hallway, I swear I caught a glimpse of her looking back at me, making me tingle all over.

Old man Fu must have noticed but didn't say anything.

A few seconds passed and I nearly forgot why I made him stay. So before I did forget, I hurriedly explained to him my future plans for the clan and the kingdom, emphasizing that I'm not a loon for thinking that immortality is within man's grasp and I was the man to bring it back to Xing.

For a while he was quiet, but I knew from the little movements on his face (hey, I'm not a prince for nothing- I can do whatever they can- maybe even better if I say so myself) that he was as excited at the prospect of my being emperor of all Xing.

"But I need two people I can trust," I said slowly, "apart from you, another bodyguard I can entirely rely on for the rest of the journey and back."

"I recommend Li Sheng for the position, young master. He is quite skilled, especially in the arts of stealth and-"

-and probably has more paranoia than a king with a death curse, not to mention body odor. I quicky shook my head, holding out my hands. "No, no. You misunderstand, I need someone else." In my mind I was chanting Lan Fan's name.

"Kun Po?"

"Too big; he'll eat all the food supplies."

"Nhi Ramen?"

"Too small; he won't be able to carry food supplies."

"Ju Chan?"

Oh, for crying out loud! "The man has a wife and eight kids. It'll be devastating for him to leave," I replied.

"But for the sake of the clan-"

I quickly stopped him. "I think his family needs him, too."

The bowing began again. "The young master truly is wonderful."

Yeah. I know.

"Who is the best in the elite group?"

Old man Fu fidgeted. I snapped my fingers. "Ah! Lan Fan. Perfect. Tell her to get packing immediately." I turned around before he could see the big grin on my face. I did it!

"But-" Fu got to his feet. "She is too young and," obviously he was concerned about something, "she's a girl, young master!"

Exactly. A girl. If I ever wanted to get lost in a desert and stare at the midnight sky scattered with twinkling stars and the night breeze wafting around with the smell of cacti flowers or something, I would prefer to be with a beautiful girl instead of some burly, shifty-eyed guy who smelled like old cheese.

"It's settled then," I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as I walked away, "we leave tonight."

"As his young master commands."

That evening, as I looked at my room for the last time as simply just a mortal prince, I realized that there was a bigger chance that we'd die in the desert over reaching Amestris and finding the secret to immortality.

A shadow appeared at the corner of my eye.

"Thank you, young master."

I nearly fell over a chair. "oh, it's you, Lan Fan," I said, "are we ready to go?"

She nodded. She hesitated for a bit but took off her mask the next moment. She looked at me, her eyes filled with determination. "I just wanted to let the young master see how much it means to me, being selected for this mission," she said.

Aside from the feeling of warmth in my cheeks, I could feel my eyes widening from my usual squint. "ah-uh-it's-ah…"

Her face nearly hit the floor again.

"Aaah! Lan Fan! No!"

She stopped abruptly and even with her face down, I could see a small wistful and embarrassed smile on her lips. "The young master calling my name…this day is just too good to be true."


	5. Broken glass

**Broken glass**

_Today is the day I will tell her. And no matter what, I will freakin' tell her even if someone roasts my ass._

So okay, maybe I'm not that confident with the last part because ever since I learned from reliable sources a.k.a Fuery that the Fuhrer was immediately called out of town, my guts stopped squirming and actually allowed me to swallow some bran flakes this morning.

Hi. My name is Jean Havoc and today is the day that I will come clean with the woman I have always loved from afar.

Actually, it's only been last month that I seriously considered this so-called foolishness as Breda coined it since- well, it's obvious that with a man like Roy Mustang, there's just no room for Jean Havoc, is there? I mean, I've seen it countless times, and heck, I don't even know why I still respect and admire the guy. But that kid alchemist, the short one with the big temper, he kinda told me that if I don't live the moment, I'll never know and it's never coming back.

So here I am. In front of her door, all decked out in my best casual clothes, a blue box in my hand and cigarettes in my pocket. I'm sure she'll be here. She's sulking because the Fuhrer ordered her to stay.

I knocked. And knocked. Sweating my pants off, more like it.

She opened the door, the security chain still in place. Man, those eyes and that hair make my world go round.

"Hey! Brigadier General," I grinned, "happy birthday!"

Riza Hawkeye smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges as she slipped the chain off the lock and opened the door. "Thank you, Havoc. And call me Elizabeth," she said. She motioned for me to come in, "I'll be ready in a bit."

_What?_ This was supposed to be a surprise visit. Did Falman betray me? I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, it's not what you think," I said, "I didn't set him up or anything just to get you alone."

She frowned at me. "What are you talking about? Didn't Sergeant Brosh tell you?"

How did that weasel Brosh know about this? "Ah- wait a minute- before all of this," I thrust out my hand, box placed on my palm.

She took it gingerly. "Thank you." And placed it on top of the dresser.

"You- you're supposed to open your presents…"

She swung a duffel bag over her shoulder and with a sweep of her hand, got the box again. "We're going to be late for the stakeout if we don't hurry. And your codename is-"

"I'm not going as Jacqueline!"

There it was again, the smile that made my knees feel like jelly.

"Robert, then," Hawkeye replied, "I'll open it on the way."

And that was when it hit me (_why the hell did I not notice she was wearing combat boots and donned in fatigues in the first place?)_. Today was also the day of the operations of some suspected drug dealing miscreants in the far side of town. No wonder Mustang left her behind.

I drove and drove, past decrepit housing and into the more woodsy part of town. On the way, she had gushed about the necklace and even put it on. I had bought it last week after my meager military paycheck arrived. It was a simple yet elegant thing, if I may say so myself: a little glass heart on a silver chain. Beat that, Flame Alchemist!

I parked the jeep under foliage, steering wheel soaking with my cold sweat. Should I tell her now? Or do we do drugs first? She got out of the jeep and nimbly assembled a sniper rifle. Damnit. The way I was going it was going to take until nightfall.

I followed her and scowled at Breda and Falman who greeted us at the small makeshift lookout point. Breda was giving me a warning look and Falman looked as uncomfortable the day after he accidentally slept in on inspection day.

"What's the status?" Hawkeye asked.

"Negative activity so far," Fuery's voice echoed from the radio. Breda tuned something to remove the static and spoke into the microphone. "Any signs of activity coming soon?"

There was a pause, some crinkling noise and then, "none so far. Do we go to plan B?"

Breda looked at us. Some officers behind snapped to attention. "Looks like they got a whiff of the operation and moved somewhere else to seal their deal. Should we go in?"

I scratched my head. "How many groups do you think they have?"

"Around three. One has the big boss in it. He was supposed to be here," Fuery's voice echoed.

"Well, then," Hawkeye said, "let's not disappoint the Fuhrer and nip this in the bud. Beta and Delta team, take care of the groups in the east and west. Block all exits to the north. Alpha team, you're with me. We're taking down the big gun."

I sighed.

She turned. "Don't worry, Robert, you're with me."

So my illusions of a fancy day out with Riza evaporated the moment I realized that I was worming my way through dried leaves on the forest floor with a huge gun strapped to my back. At least it was Riza in front of me; if it was some big macho guy's butt I was seeing right now, I would have barfed a long time ago.

Riza gave a discreet hand signal and two from our team of four went on ahead. We on the other hand went the other way. It was dusk when we spotted a small cantina, that was obviously a hot spot for illegal deals and probably also served as a restroom for criminals on the run.

"We should call for backup," I suggested, "if the boss is there, he'd probably be surrounded by his goons."

She smirked. "Scared?"

"I'm not scared! I'm just being prudent," I shot back.

"Why, Robert's being prudent. That's a first. I'll have to put that in my report," then she became serious. "Those two have the radio. If they're on the right track, they should have seen it and radioed it in."

Then there was unexpected shouting from the shack and the sound of hard things being broken.

"We're going in before things get nasty," she said and ran off. I followed, bracing myself for tattooed men and fat-bellied minions.

"You dirty scum-bag! Ya tryin' to make a fool of me?"

"Hey, look here, you over-pricing bastard, that's not how you talk to our boss!"

"Scram, wuss, I'm not talkin' to ya."

"Say that again and I'll send you and your pricks to kingdom come!"

Gunshots rang through the air and the door burst open, a man with a bleeding head being ushered into a nearby jeep. Something exploded somewhere in the cantina. Among the drug-dealers' rivalry, we heard someone shout in pain.

"Someone set us up!" Then more gunshots and clanging.

"That's McDonald!" I got up and charged in with her right behind me.

But a few steps away from the door, Riza suddenly changed direction and headed towards another battered jeep parked nearby.

"Ah, shit." I ran after her and barely got on after she had commandeered it. We raced after the other jeep, spider webs appearing on the windshield upon a bullets impact.

Sweat rolled down Riza's face. "Take the wheel," she commanded and leaned out of the window, rifle poised to shoot. I dove towards the driver's seat, trying really hard to drive steadily on the rocky terrain. "Damnit, nothing's going the way they're supposed to be today," I muttered.

"Oh god," Riza suddenly gasped, "Havoc, jump, now!"

I barely had enough time to think because she was practically dragging me out of the vehicle. I only had a glimpse of the projectile coming out of the enemy's grenade launcher before flying bits and pieces of flaming jeep rained down, bouncing on the earth.

My body ached like hell. "Riza," I strained to see where she was, "are you ok?"

She had rolled off somewhere in the trees. I limped over, the sound of tires screeching in the background telling me that they were going to make sure we were dead.

"Havoc."

I tried to pull her up, supporting her weight, to escape deeper into the wood. The way we were, it was hard enough to dodge bullets from armalites.

There was another sound that told me they had launched another grenade. Seconds later, the ground behind us exploded into a flurry of earthworms and rocks that sent us flying into the air. But, hell, I think we're still alive.

And…

I was friggin' on top of Riza Hawkeye. Cool it, Havoc, it's not like your intentions are perverted. Nevertheless, it was- I mean, our faces were practically nose-to nose, her hand resting on my chest and all. She was, how could I say this? Soft?

"I- I'm sorry," I stammered, my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to move away but her other hand suddenly pushed the back of my neck towards her again, my face ending just below her jawline.

In truth, it was the only time I could remember smelling perfume on her. It was either lavender or lilac.

"E-Elizabeth?"

"Stay like this a bit longer, Havoc," she whispered.

My mouth felt dry.

A voice echoed in the night, "leave 'em, the military's on to us!" But not after another round was set off by a trigger-happy goon.

Then there was silence amidst the chirping cicadas.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

Her eyes widened. It was her familiar name, back when we were really close and not wary of etiquette and all that since we weren't top guns in the military then.

"I love you, you know," I said, huskily into her hair, "and it's not going away just because the Colonel's back there."

I raised myself just enough so I could look into her eyes. There was a deep questioning look in them, and for some reason it hurt. Hell, yeah, it hurt a lot.

With my other hand I fingered the glass charm I had given her as a gift. "But it's not like there was time in the old days to say it. You were always with the Colonel, and we- all of us were busy helping him get to the top."

"I just," I paused, my face getting closer to hers on instinct, "can't let you go. And you- you're not chained to him either just because he was your father's protégé. You can choose."

So when she chose to tilt her face away from me, I rolled off and looked far away into the flaming debris behind us.

It was a silent journey back.

When we spotted the shadow of the outpost among the trees, Riza stopped me.

"Havoc, wait."

She wasn't looking at me. "Hey," I managed to say.

She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. "It's better if we pretend that this never happened," she said, tone and eyes cold with resolution.

I could only nod.

She acknowledged my consent and in one fluid motion, threw the necklace into the air.

And amidst the darkness, a lone gunshot pierced the sounds of cicadas and silence to end with the sound of shattering glass.


	6. Over spilled beer

**Over spilled beer**

_***For everyone who's been reading this, a big thank you, especially to **__**VeekaIzhanez and zenos14. Keep writing and reading, guys!**_

_They say you should face your mistakes because life goes on. That's just it- it goes on and on and on._

I don't know why I keep coming back to Resembool. If there was a place I wouldn't go back to, it was this place- and perhaps Xerxes since it doesn't exist anymore. But whenever I buy a train ticket and the person at the counter asks me where to, I find myself saying the name of this far-flung town.

I blame the people. And the abundance of good beer.

But mostly the people, and trust me I've known and talked to a lot of people in my lifetime. If good man Rodney wasn't such a joker or that Pinako wasn't such a drinker, I think I would've gone to Central instead. Then there was this certain girl I have known since she was a barely six years old and making crowns out of daisies.

I pushed my glasses up. It was the stupidest notion that entered my head next to trusting some one-eyed ball in a flask. After what happened during the festival two months ago, what are the chances that Trisha Elric would ever speak to me again when I threw up both my dinner and three hours worth of beer on her best dress?

Since then I've been dropping in and out of the town in total secrecy if you would call eavesdropping and hiding under tables secret.

"Hey, Hohenheim! What brings you around?"

I looked at the farmer passing by and shielded my eyes from the sun's glare. "Nothing much. Good crop?"

He nodded and tipped his hat. "Give my best regards to Ms. Elric if you're heading over." Then he was off into a cloud of dust.

I sighed.

"You really should just buck up and be a man for once, Hohenheim," Pinako was saying a couple of hours later over some cards. "Running in and out, that's for men with no balls." She looked at me, taking the pipe out of her mouth. "You're not gay, are you?"

I laughed. "Perhaps it would have been easier." I dealt the cards again.

She waved her deck off. "Why don't you stay for dinner? My kids are off to town."

"No, thank you," I replied, "I have to catch the next train to the East."

She slammed her hands on the table. "You could at least pluck up the courage to apologize to Trisha, you know. Geez!" She chewed on her pipe. "That girl's been asking me if you died or something."

"She did?"

Out of the blue, Pinako's demonic side appeared and it was holding me by the collar.

"Look here, either you apologize or I have to rip out your throat and make it apologize," she threatened, "by now you should know that girl ain't that shallow even if you barfed on her and embarrassed her in front of everyone in town." She let me go. "Although if it was me, I would've driven your head on the ground with the meat skewer."

I massaged my neck. "Ah, Pinako, you never fail to charm me." I looked down. "But perhaps, you haven't noticed-"

Her pipe came down on my head.

"That unlike the rest of us you actually age good? Hah!" She looked out the window, "I don't care about how a freak you are after all these years, Hohenheim, and I'm willing to bet my beer that Trisha doesn't either."

I raised my head in disbelief. "Really?"

A nerve twitched on the side of her head. "No, but," there were practically flames growing all around her, "you get the idea, don't you, Hohenheim?"

I let out a huge sigh. "I need to use the bathroom."

She jerked her thumb backwards. "Door on the left."

When I came out there were about five other men in the room and all of them had flowers and boxes under their arms.

"What's this?" I asked Pinako who passed by as if she didn't notice the strangers.

"Eh?" She grinned menacingly up at me, "something I just thought of: a little manly competition for old time's sake." She hollered at the men to leave whatever they were carrying on the table and go out back. "You, too, Hohenheim."

I raised my brows.

"Because the winner gets a date with Trisha."

Sometimes I wonder if her family actually notices that Pinako is insane. Then again, I'm starting to question my own sanity after actually agreeing to join her- I wouldn't call them games, more like torture for her own amusement.

A sum-up of the events: pig-catching, tree-climbing and apple-picking while upside down, juggling eggs while trying to get out of a chicken coop full of crazed hungry chickens, jam eating (blindfolded and hands tied behind the back, and the jam jars were still closed), arm-wrestling with an Amazon named Pinako… needless to say, I was plowed.

So panting, I was about to wave the white flag when Trisha appeared. She avoided my eyes and instead sat down under an apple tree that was thankfully still standing in good shape.

"Alright! Last event!" Pinako's eyes gleamed in the sunset, the fireflies acting like little demonic accomplices.

Four out of the five men scampered frantically through the wooden fence, crying demon. The nerve in Pinako's temple twitched. She sighed. "You two." She motioned towards a table covered with a cloth. "Last one standing."

I probably should say goodbye.

She whipped the cloth off and revealed a keg of beer. "Outdrink me and you win."

Hmm, I may have a chance after all.

But those hopes were dashed when my bladder started to show signs of betrayal, the same way my stomach did two months ago. My opponent started looking cocky, watching cold sweat form on my forehead. Trisha was looking worried but she kept her distance.

"Hey, Hohenheim," Pinako drained another mug, "this should be easy enough."

Argh. This was all I could take. I stood up, head bowed. "I'm sorry," then walked towards Trisha.

She stood as I neared. "Are you alright?"

Ah. "Trisha, I'm sorry. Whatever happened, I take it all back. You'll never see me in these parts again."

Trisha smiled but her eyes were sad. "Oh. You take it all back?"

"Yes," I hesitated, "is there something wrong? Ah! Money for a new dress!" I started looking for my wallet.

She looked at the ground, hands behind her back. "No. It's just that," she faced me, "I thought you meant it when you said that you wanted to spend your whole life and grow old with me." She blushed fiercely. "I've been thinking about it ever since, you know. I think it's what every little girl dreams of really, and I feel like I've known you my whole life so I thought you meant it."

"I do! I meant every word but it didn't come out the way I planned."

A pipe smashed against the side of my head. I looked up at Pinako.

"Took you long enough, Hohenheim," she said. But I didn't quite hear because all I could see now were the stars going around my head and the radiant smile of Trisha.

"Hey!"

We've quite forgotten about the other competitor. "I won! I won the date with Trisha!" He was weaving drunkenly towards us. Trisha looked aghast. Pinako let out an exasperated sigh.

"Go home, Richards, it's over. Trisha's going out with Hohenheim now."

"But I won! I won the date with Trisha!"

The nerve twitched again.

"Ah, sleep it off and you'll forget it in the morning."

"But I won! I won the date with Trisha!"

Pinako's demonic aura filled the night. "I said scram, idiot, before I make you into pot pie!"

I think he finally got the idea. I wouldn't blame him if he suffers amnesia from that trauma.

A warm hand closed on mine. I would never let it go. Well, maybe just this once-

Pinako glared at me, rolling her eyes. "Door on the left."


End file.
